Olympian Pantheon
The Olympian gods are a godly pantheon consisting of Titans and Olympians (race), and were worshiped in Ancient Greece, with their headquarters located in the realm of Olympus. It is lead by its King, Zeus, who heads the Olympian Council, a group composed of many of his closest relatives. The Kingdom of Erebos, ruled by Zeus's brother, Hades, is also a part of the pantheon. History Founding The pantheon came into existence shortly after the the Titanomachy, which took place around 500,000 BCE. The six elder Olympians(who had taken their name from their base of operations, Mount Olympus, the mountain in Earthrealm), Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus had just defeated the Titans, ending the rule of Kronos, their father. The Titans who had stood with him, including his brothers, Hyperion, Iapetus, Koios, and Krios, and his nephew and second in command, Atlas, had been defeated as well. Atlas was condemned to sustain the spell that prevented the return of Ouranos, and the rest cast into the Pit of Tartarus. Shortly thereafter, the Olympians proclaimed their rule over Earthrealm, and crafted themselves a realm from which to rule. Olympus, which would serve as their primary headquarters, with its entrance located on the earthly mountain of the same name. Furthermore, they also built a stronghold in Erebos, a realm which was where one of the main entrances to Tartarus was located, which they sought to command. Furthermore, a great city was build within the Atlantic Ocean for Poseidon to rule from, named Atlantis. The three domains of the sky, the sea, and the Underworld, Erebos, where divided among the three Olympian brothers, with Zeus taking the sky, Poseidon the sea, and Hades the Underworld. Over the next few years, many Titans who had not taken part in the Titanomachy journeyed to Olympus and submitted to Zeus's rule. Furthermore, the newly made Olympian Council steadily received more additions as Zeus filled it with his children. War Against the Beznadi At approximately 100,000 BCE, the Beznadi, the group that would eventually become the Slavic pantheon, launched a war against Olympus under the orders of their vicious leader, Svarog. Svarog and his sons assaulted Olympus itself, while his brothers Vodan and Chernobog lead the attacks against Poseidon's palace and Erebos. Svarog's forces managed to use the element of surprise to break through the gates of Olympus and gain entrance to the realm, where they were confronted by the impetuous Ares, who had rushed to the defense before the Olympians had been able to coordinate a counteroffensive. Ares then challenged Svarog to a duel, which the savage Beznadi leader eagerly accepted. Despite being a superior duelist, Ares was overwhelmed by Svarog's greater power, and was imprisoned within a massive jar. Filled with triumph, Svarog proclaimed that the puny gods of Olympus were nothing before him, and declared that he would make all their goddesses his concubines. The enraged Zeus sent forth all his divine children, who took on Svarog’s army whilst Zeus battled Svarog, utterly dominating the Beznadi ruler, before unleashing a blast from his Master Bolt which sent Svarog back to Earth, causing his son, Perun, to call a retreat to Zemja Bogov. Meanwhile, Vodan had been brought to Olympus in chains after being crushed by Poseidon, while Hades sent Svarog the still living head of Chernobog, as punishment for declaring he would rape Hade's wife, Persephone. After Perun defeated Svarog in single combat and claimed his place as ruler, he negotiated a peace with the Olympians, securing the return of Vodan and the remaining body of Chernobog. The Great Conquests Some time after their war against the Beznadi, the Olympians decided to expand their own territory. First, they conquered the Kem-Duati of Egypt, putting down two rebellions which were mirrored in the Alexandrian and Roman conquest of Egypt. Later on, they took control of Britain from the Tuatha De Dannan, until they managed to successfully rebel due to the Olympian war against the angels. War against and defeat by the Host of Heaven At around 200 CE, the angels of Heaven freed the Titans from their ancient prisons. Whilst the Olympians were preoccupied with putting them down, Michael and the Host of Heaven, after having launched several sting attacks centuries before, launched a full scale invasion of Egypt and the Duat. Unable to call upon their Olympian overlords for aid, the Kem-Duati were crushed, with the vast majority being captured and tortured for years before having their physical bodies destroyed, banishing them to the Duat, which had a massive magical barrier erected around it to prevent their return. The angels then turned their attention to Olympus, bringing down the full wrath of Heaven on the Greek Pantheon. Despite the staggering number of angelic casualties, the Olympians were defeated, and brought to Heavens dungeons, where they spent centuries being tortured by the Archangel Raphael and his lackeys. After years of watching his children tortured before his eyes, Zeus consented to ceasing the worship of the Olympians, and allowed all but the three who escaped to be sealed off in Olympus. Hermes, Heracles, and Ares were the only ones who managed to escape to Earth, but were deemed minor threats and allowed to remain, given that they needed all their resources to be spent in wars with the coming pantheons. Members The Olympian Council * Zeus * Hera * Poseidon * Demeter * Ares * Athena * Apollo * Artemis * Hephaestus * Aphrodite * Hermes * Dionysus Erebosian Nobility * Hades * Persephone * Thanatos Atlantean Royals * Amphitrite * Triton Other Members * Heracles * Eros * Phobos * Deimos * Hecate * Hebe * Elytheia * Aelous * Nemesis * Eris Former Members * Helios * Selene Category:Factions